Le choix d'une vie
by Lolamy41
Summary: L'histoire se passe après l'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore.
1. Prologue

**Le choix d'une vie**

Je vous le dis tout de suite, je suis pas fan des happy end, mais je sais pas encore comment va se dérouler la fin donc gardez espoir, on sait jamais !!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

Cette histoire se déroule juste après l'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore. Aslan a décidé que les enfants Pevensie ne pouvaient plus revenir à Narnia. Caspian a rencontré Phillys (c'est la fille de Ramandu, je ne connais pas son prénom…) et a décidé de se marier avec elle dès leur retour à Narnia.

Pour cette occasion, Aslan a décidé de permettre aux 4 Pevensie de revenir assister au mariage de leur ami.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Entre le moment où Lucy et Edmund étaient rentrés et celui-ci, une semaine s'était écoulé. A Narnia, en revanche, le Passeur d'Aurore avait eu le temps d'effectuer le voyage du retour. Le roi Caspian avait annoncé à tout le royaume son mariage prochain avec Dame Phillys. Les préparatifs étaient terminés et Caspian et Phillys avaient accueillis tous les invités et le mariage aurait lieu dans quelques jours._

_Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy étaient tous les 4 réunis dans la chambre de l'aîné afin qu'Edmund et Lucy racontent leur séjour à Narnia._

**Lucy** : Et voilà comment nous nous sommes retrouvés tout au bout du monde de Narnia.

**Edmund** : C'était vraiment magnifique !

**Lucy** : Oui, la seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir pu aller dans le monde d'Aslan…

_A l'évocation de ce nom, un silence pesant s'installa. Chacun regrettait de plus pouvoir voir le lion un jour._

**Mère** : Les enfants, c'est l'heure !!

**Peter** : On arrive.

_En effet les enfants Pevensie devaient prendre le train pour aller chacun dans leur pensionnat pour l'année à venir._

_Aucun d'eux n'était content de se séparer, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix._

_Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Quand Peter ouvrir celle-ci, ils se trouvèrent aspiré et atterrirent au milieu d'une clairière._ _Personne ne parlait, encore sous le choc de se qui venait de se produire, car même s'ils se doutaient de leur destination d'arrivé, aucun_ _d'eux n'osaient le dire à voix haute de peur que cela ne soit qu'une illusion. _

_Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy commençaient à réagir en se posant un tas de question._

**Peter** : Mais Aslan nous a dit que nous ne pourrions y revenir !! Je ne comprends pas !!

**Susan** : Tu n'es pas le seul, d'autant que quitter Narnia une deuxième fois et définitivement a été très dur.

_Lucy et Edmund se regardèrent. Aucun n'avait mentionné la rencontre de Caspian et Phillys durant l'Odyssée. Et tous deux, ainsi que Peter, savaient que la difficulté que Susan évoquait avec tant de tristesse était le fait d'avoir du quitter un amour avant même qu'il n'ait pu commencer à éclore._

**Susan** : Aslan vous a bien dit la même chose à vous deux ?

**Edmund** : Oui !! Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à se tromper !

**Lucy** : Mais alors pourquoi on est de retour ?

_Un bruit provenant des bois attira leur attention. Ils se tournèrent dans cette direction et y découvrir Aslan, toujours aussi majestueux, près à répondre à leur questions._

**Lucy** : Aslan !!

_Et elle s'élança dans sa direction suivit plus doucement des 3 autres. Arrivé devant lui, ils s'inclinèrent._

**Aslan** : Levez-vous roi et reine de Narnia. Je suis ravie de vous voir !!

**Lucy **: Oh nous aussi !!

**Edmund** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

**Peter** : N'étions nous pas censé ne jamais revenir ?

**Aslan** : En effet, vous en deviez pas revenir.

**Susan** : Alors pourquoi ?

**Aslan** : Eh bien, un évènement particulier va se dérouler à Narnia et après tout ce que vous avez fait pour Narnia, il m'a semblé normal de vous inviter.

**Peter** : Un évènement particulier ? De quel genre ?

**Aslan** : Un mariage.

_Lucy et Edmund se figèrent à l'entente de l'annonce d'Aslan._

**Lucy** : Et…qui ce mariage concerne t-il ?

_Elle redoutait la réponse d'Aslan, et tout comme Edmund, elle regarda Susan lors de la réponse d'Aslan._

**Aslan** : Le roi Caspian et Dame Phillys, que vous avez-vous-même rencontré lors de l'Odyssée.

_Susan accusa le coup avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable._

**Edmund** : Et Caspian est-il au courant de notre arrivée ?

**Aslan** : Non, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez lui faire la surprise. Je vous laisse, prenez ce chemin et vous arriverez au château dans environ 1h. Je vous y attendrais.

_Peter, Susan, Lucy et Edmund se retrouvèrent seuls et débâtèrent ensemble sur cette nouvelle. Seule Susan restait silencieuse._

**Lucy** : Aslan parlait de surprise. Je pense que Caspian va vraiment être surpris !!

**Susan** : Oui, eh bien là c'est moi qui suis surprise !!

_Elle regardait particulièrement Lucy et Edmund._

**Susan** : Vous étiez au courant ?

**Lucy** : Qu'il avait rencontré Dame Phillys ? Oui.

**Edmund** : Qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage ? On s'en douté un peu mais rien n'était sur.

**Susan** : Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis ?

**Edmund** : Eh bien, on n'était pas censé revenir, donc on a préféré ne rien te dire pour éviter que tu souffre inutilement.

**Susan** : Ah oui ? Et maintenant je fais quoi moi ?

_Le ton était monté durant l'échange et Susan avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses émotions._

**Peter** : Susan, calme-toi, ils ont cru bien faire.

**Susan** : Non, je ne me calmerais pas !! J'en ai assez d'être la gentille Susan !! Celle qui ne s'énerve jamais, celle qui encaisse sans jamais rien dire !!

**Lucy** : Susan…

_Lucy était peinée de voir sa sœur dans cet état. Susan s'éloigna le temps de quelques minutes pour se calmer. Quand elle revint vers ses frères et sœurs, elle avait à peu près retrouvé son calme._

**Susan** : D'accord, à près tout ce n'est qu'une question de jours.

**Peter** : Susan…Je suis désolé…

**Susan** : Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ni aucun de vous d'ailleurs.

_Ils étaient stupéfait de voir à quel point Susan pouvait rester digne même quand son cœur était en train de se briser. Mais après, Aslan ne l'avait pas surnommé Susan la Douce pour rien. Elle avait prouvé durant plusieurs années de règne à quel point elle était forte dans les moments durs. Néanmoins, jamais, non jamais, ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'elle était aussi forte. Après tout, elle s'apprêtait à assister au mariage du seul homme qu'elle a aimé, du seul homme qu'elle aime encore, du seul homme qu'elle aimera toujours, de l'homme qui restera son premier et seul amour._

**Susan** : On y ira. Aslan l'a décidé ainsi.

_Elle senti les larmes monter en pensant à l'épreuve qui l'attendait, à Caspian... Après s'être ressaisie une nouvelle fois, elle se mit en marche vers le château en se promettant d'être forte et de ne surtout pas faiblir. Après tout, dans quelques jours, elle sera de retour en Angleterre. _

_Peter, Edmund et Lucy la suivirent en silence. Aucune parole ne pourrait réconforter Susan et ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre de voir comment les retrouvailles allaient se dérouler._


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Aujourd'hui, Caspian avait décidé d'aller faire un tour à cheval, chose qu'il n'avait plus vraiment l'occasion de faire juste pour le plaisir. Sortir du château et s'éloigner de toute cette tension fut un vrai soulagement. Et rien de tel qu'être lancé au grand galop sans destination précise pour oublier ses soucis. Car des soucis il en avait, et ceux par-dessus la tête. Être roi n'est pas toujours chose facile, surtout seul… Dans ces moments là, il repensait à Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy. Ils avaient eu de la chance de pouvoir être 4, de pouvoir se soutenir les uns les autres. Il avait pu se rendre compte lors de la guerre contre Miraz qu'ils étaient très différent dans la vie de tous les jours, mais tellement complémentaire dans la lutte pour la survie de Narnia._

_Il se mit ensuite à penser à Susan de façon plus personnelle. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Il s'efforçait de ne pas culpabiliser à propos de son mariage. Après tout, même si elle serait toujours présente dans son cœur, Aslan avait décidé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revenir et il se devait d'avoir un héritier, pour son royaume._

_Il pensa ensuite à Phillys, il se dit qu'il avait fait un très bon choix. Phillys était quelqu'un de très gentille, belle, agréable et de très bonne famille. Elle saurait se faire aimer par les Narniens, Caspian n'avait aucun doute la dessus. Oui, même s'il devrait apprendre à l'aimer avec le temps, Caspian était assez satisfait de son choix._

_Sur cette pensée, il décida de faire demi-tour et de rentrer au château, il ne pouvait se permettre de s'éloigner trop longtemps, surtout après être parti pendant plusieurs mois pour faire son Odyssée._

_De retour au château, il se dirigea vers la salle de cérémonie. Il y retrouva Phillys qui faisait en sorte que tout soit prêt pour le grand jour, c'est-à-dire le lendemain._

**Phillys** : Caspian, te voilà enfin !! Où étais tu ?

**Caspian** : J'étais sorti me promener.

**Phillys** : Tu es enfin rentré, c'est le principal. Les invités commençaient à se demander si tu ne t'étais pas enfui.

**Caspian** : Je suis parti depuis si longtemps ?

**Phillys** : Eh bien, je ne sais pas à quel moment tu es parti mais, l'après-midi va bientôt toucher à sa fin.

**Caspian** : Je suis parti un peu avant le lever du soleil. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard.

**Phillys** : Ton absence au déjeuner à été très remarqué.

**Caspian** : Je…

**Phillys** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur ai dis qu'il était de tradition, chez les Caspian, de s'accorder une journée avant le mariage. Mais ils seront tout de même contents de te revoir.

**Caspian** : Merci.

_Ils furent interrompus par un soldat._

**Soldat** : Majesté, le seigneur Trompillon souhaiterait vous voir.

**Caspian** : Merci, et où se trouve t-il ?

**Soldat** : Dans la salle du conseil majesté.

**Caspian** : Bien, je vais de ce pas le voir.

_Sur ce, il quitta la salle et se dirigea vers la salle du conseil heureux de pouvoir échapper au stress une nouvelle fois._

_En entrant dans la salle du conseil, il pu constater que, contrairement à d'habitude la salle était vide et que Trompillon était seul. Celui-ci était tourné vers la fenêtre et regardait se qui se passait dehors._

**Caspian** : Trompillon ! Que se passe t-il ?

_Trompillon ne l'avait pas entendu entrée et sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner._

**Trompillon** : Majesté, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne se passe rien de grave.

**Caspian** : Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous fait appeler ?

_Caspian était intrigué par le comportement du nain._

**Trompillon** : Eh bien, je souhaitais aborder avec vous le sujet de votre mariage à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

**Caspian** : Mon mariage ? Pourquoi cela ?

_Trompillon semblait gêné et cherchait soigneusement ses mots._

**Trompillon** : Eh bien, je ne dis pas que Dame Phillys n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, mais…

**Caspian** : Mais ?

**Trompillon** : Êtes vous sur que c'est le bon choix ?

_Caspian le regarda avec un regard interrogateur et l'encouragea pour qu'il continu de parler._

**Trompillon** : Ce que je veux dire c'est, n'êtes vous pas en train de vous précipiter, tout ça dans le but de pouvoir assurer votre descendance ?

**Caspian** : Me précipiter ?

**Trompillon** : Eh bien oui, il est évident que vous éprouvez un profond respect pour dame Phillys, mais un mariage ne doit pas être basé sur du respect, il doit être basé sur des sentiments.

**Caspian** : J'apprendrais à l'aimer au fil du temps.

**Trompillon** : Sauf votre respect Majesté, l'amour ne s'apprend pas. On aime ou on n'aime pas.

_Caspian resta silencieux._

**Trompillon** : Ne préférez-vous pas attendre de trouver une femme pour qui vous éprouverez plus que du respect ?

_A la pensée de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée son visage se ferma et il ne put que murmurer._

**Caspian** : Je l'avais trouvé.

_Trompillon qui n'avait pas très bien entendu lui demanda de répéter, et se fut à voix haute que Caspian répéta._

**Caspian** : Je l'avais trouvé.

_Trompillon réalisa soudain son erreur en pensant à la Reine Susan._

**Trompillon** : Pardonnez-moi Majesté. Je ne voulais pas faire resurgir de mauvais souvenir.

**Caspian** : Je ne t'en veux pas Trompillon.

_Avant qu'ils aient pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, les trompettes sonnèrent pour annoncer l'arrivée de nouveaux arrivants._

**Trompillon** : Vous attendiez d'autres invités ?

**Caspian** : Pas à ma connaissance.

_Ils sortirent tous les deux pour se rendre sur le balcon de la salle du trône, où ils retrouvèrent Phillys également intrigué par ces arrivants._

_Caspian se tourna vers elle._

**Caspian** : Tu attendais d'autres personnes ?

**Phillys** : Non.

_Ils dirigèrent tous les 3 leur regard vers l'entrée du château. Là ils virent Aslan qui attendait. Au loin, ils purent distinguer des silhouettes, 4 exactement. Trompillon ne pouvant y croire se tourna vers Caspian. Celui-ci semblait figé. Il ne pouvait y croire, ce n'était pas possible, Aslan avait dit…_

_Les silhouettes se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent auprès d'Aslan._

_Ils étaient maintenant tout à fait visibles pour le Roi, Trompillon et Dame Phillys._

_Caspian ne savait pas comment réagir. Son regard glissa sur les nouveaux arrivants avant de s'arrêter sur la jeune fille la plus âgée. A ce moment elle leva les yeux dans sa direction et leur regard s'accrochèrent durant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne baisse à nouveau les yeux._

_Les anciens Rois et Reines de Narnia suivirent Aslan et ils disparurent du champ de vision du balcon._

**Phillys** : Qui est-ce ?

_Comme Caspian semblait encore incapable de réagir, Trompillon répondit à sa place._

**Trompillon** : Eh bien… Il s'agit des Rois et Reines de l'ancien temps, ceux qui ont régné à Cair Paravel.

_Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de ses deux compagnons, Phillys ne put s'empêcher de demander plus d'explication._

**Phillys** : Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si étonné de les revoir ? Après tout, d'après ce qu'on raconte, ils sont déjà revenus par le passé.

**Trompillon** : Eh bien…

**Caspian** : Ils n'étaient pas censés revenir !!

**Phillys** : Comment ça ?

**Caspian** : Aslan, il leur a dit qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais revenir à Narnia.

**Phillys** : Mais pourtant ils sont là ! Ce n'était pas une illusion.

**Caspian** : Je suis au courant !!

_Caspian parti brusquement pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il voulait être seul. Il ne pouvait y croire, pas maintenant, pas la veille de son mariage. La revoir juste le temps de quelque secondes avait fait ressurgir en lui des émotions qu'il pensait avoir oublié ou suffisamment enfoui au fond de lui. Oui, il pensait vraiment avoir réussi à passer outre ses sentiments. Il pensait avoir réussi à avoir fait de cette histoire un souvenir, un rêve._


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy suivaient Aslan dans les couloirs du château. Personne ne parlait. Susan était plongée dans ces pensées. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le revoir pourrait être aussi dur. Durant les deux dernières années, elle avait petit à petit construit une carapace pour se protéger, pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle avait eu mal en quittant Narnia et Caspian. Petit à petit, cette carapace était devenue une vraie forteresse qu'aucun garçon n'avait réussi à franchir. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il avait suffit qu'elle croise son regard pour qu'un flot d'émotion contradictoire l'envahisse. Pendant un bref instant, une chaleur lui avait réchauffé le cœur et cette forteresse qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à construire avait volé en éclat en moins de trente secondes._

**Peter** : Susan ?

_Susan revint brusquement à la réalité et réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés là où ils allaient, apparemment vivre quelques jours. Tous la regardaient bizarrement. Elle fit signe qu'elle allait bien et Aslan continua de leur expliquer le programme de leur séjour._

**Aslan** : Donc vous dormirez ici, le mariage aura lieu demain, après quoi je devrais vous renvoyer chez vous. Néanmoins je suis disposé à vous accorder quelques jours de plus.

_Aslan fit une pause avant de continuer._

**Aslan** : Pour ce soir, un grand repas aura lieu et vous êtes bien évidemment invités. Je vous attendrais devant la salle dans 1h. Ne soyez pas en retard.

_Les Pevensie se retrouvèrent seul. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour découvrir une grande pièce avec 4 renfoncements qui comprenait chacun un lit ainsi que leurs males. Mais ce n'était pas la décoration qui les avaient rendus pensif, ni le dîner de ce soir, c'était les paroles d'Aslan concernant leur retour._

**Lucy** : A votre avis qu'a voulu dire Aslan quand il a dit qu'il était disposé à nous accorder quelques jours de plus ?

**Peter** : J'en ai aucune idée.

**Edmund** : Peut-être qu'il veut nous permettre de nous faire à l'idée de quitter Narnia.

**Susan** : Oui, peut-être qu'il veut nous permettre de dire adieu comme il se doit à ce monde qui nous à tant donné.

_A ce moment, une servante entra._

**Servante** : Vos majestés ne devraient pas être en train de se préparer ?

**Peter** : Si vous avez raison.

**Servante** : J'étais venu à la demande d'Aslan pour aider les Reines mais je repasserai plus tard.

_Et elle ressortie après une révérence._

_Chacun se dirigea ensuite vers leur chambre et y découvrirent leur male. Ils les ouvrirent et commencèrent à se préparer._

_De son coté Caspian était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre à réfléchir quand sa servante vint l'interrompre._

**Servante** : Majesté, il est temps de vous préparer pour ce soir sinon vous serez en retard.

_Caspian soupira à l'idée de cette soirée. Il n'était vraiment d'humeur surtout qu'il se doutait qu'ils allaitent être présent, qu'elle allait être présente…_

**Caspian** : Très bien, je viens.

_Pour l'occasion, le choix de Lucy se porta sur une robe rouge/bordeau toute simple avec une bande argentée au niveau de la ceinture. Elle avait également décidé de se coiffer comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle était Reine de Narnia : avec une demi-queue tressée._

_Enfin prête, Lucy décida d'aller voir Susan. Arrivée devant la chambre de celle-ci elle resta bouche bée._

**Lucy** : Susan…

_Susan se retourna surprise et fut intrigué par le regard de sa jeune sœur._

**Susan** : Lucy !! Ca ne va pas ?

**Lucy** : Si tout va bien. Susan, tu es magnifique !!

_Susan était vêtue d'une robe de soie bleu claire en bustier toute simple mais cette couleur faisait incroyablement ressortir ses yeux. Mis à part un collier composé de petit diamant, elle avait décidé de faire dans la simplicité car avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et s'était maquillé très légèrement ce qui mettait encore plus ses yeux en valeur._

**Susan** : Merci Lucy, mais tu sais ce n'est pas grand-chose, et tu es très jolie aussi !!

**Lucy** : Oui, mais toi tu n'es pas jolie, tu es belle !! Tous les beau jeunes hommes vont en tomber à la renverse !!

_Lucy réalisa sa gaffe juste après avoir fini sa phrase._

**Lucy** : Désolé…

**Susan** : Ce n'est rien.

_Susan eut un sourire triste mais se ressaisit bien vite._

**Susan** : Ca te dirait que je te maquille un petit peu ? Après tout c'est quelque chose que les sœurs « normale » font habituellement !!

**Lucy** : On peut toujours essayer !!

_Après un petit moment._

**Susan** : Voilà, c'est fini !! Quand dis-tu ?

_Lucy se regarda dans le miroir que lui présenta Susan. Elle était très légèrement maquillée mais elle semblait déjà plus vieille. Lucy grimaça._

**Lucy** : C'est très réussi mais…Je ne veux pas paraitre plus vieille.

_Susan rigola en voyant la tête de Lucy._

**Susan** : Je m'en doutais, je vais t'enlever tout ça, mais sache que ça te va très bien !

**Lucy** : Merci.

_Depuis leur premier voyage à Narnia, elles étaient devenues très proche et partageaient beaucoup de chose dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion mais la rentrée approchait et elles allaient bientôt ne plus se voir pendant plusieurs mois et elles furent ravies de pouvoir partager un moment de complicité._

_Elles furent interrompues par Peter qui les appelaient depuis le salon central._

**Peter** : Lucy, Susan ! Vous êtes prêtes ? C'est l'heure d'y aller !!

**Lucy** : Oui, on arrive.

_Elles se sourirent et se décidèrent à rejoindre les garçons._

**Edmund** : Ah les filles toutes les mêmes !! Toujours à nous faire attendre !!

_Peter lui fit un sourire de fausse compassion quand ils virent arriver leurs sœurs._

**Edmund** : Wouah ! Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Vous pouvez nous faire attendre aussi longtemps que vous voulez si le résultat est aussi agréable à regarder !!

_Susan et Lucy sourirent._

**Susan** : Eh je te rappelle que nous sommes tes sœurs, alors tes yeux tu les gardes pour les autres demoiselles !!

**Peter** : Vous êtes très belles les filles !! Mais maintenant il faut y aller sinon on va être en retard.

_Sur ce, Peter sorti suivi d'Edmund. Lucy s'apprêtait à les suivre quand elle vit que Susan hésitait. Elle l'appela doucement._

**Lucy** : Susan, il faut y aller.

**Susan** : Je sais.

_Mais elle ne bougeait pas._

**Lucy** : Susan, j'imagine combien ça va être dur pour toi mais… tu dois le faire !

**Susan** : Je sais

**Lucy** : Dis toi que tu le fais pour Aslan, pour Narnia… pour Caspian et aussi pour toi.

_Comme Susan restait silencieuse, Lucy ajouta._

**Lucy** : Et tu sais que Peter, Edmund et moi seront toujours avec toi, surtout ce soir et demain. Tu peux compter sur nous.

**Susan** : Je sais.

_Après un court silence._

**Susan** : Très bien, allons-y, mais je ne sais pas si je vais tenir toute la soirée.

**Lucy** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

_Elles rejoignirent Peter et Edmund qui les attendaient en ce demandant ce qui les retenait. En voyant le visage de Lucy, ils comprirent instantanément, mais le visage de Susan n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Les 3 autres savaient qu'elle se préparait à faire bonne figure devant toute la haute société de Narnia et plus particulièrement Caspian et la future Reine de Narnia._

_Les Pevensie arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle où Aslan les attendaient._

**Aslan** : Avant de faire votre entrée dans la salle j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

**Lucy** : Cela concerne notre départ ?

**Aslan** : En effet.

_Les Pevensie attendirent patiemment la suite avec une légère appréhension._

**Aslan** : Je vous ai dis lors de votre dernier voyage que vous ne pourriez plus jamais revenir à Narnia. En fait ce que je voulais dire c'était que vous ne pourriez plus y revenir occasionnellement.

**Peter** : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Aslan ?

**Aslan** : Ca veut dire que vous aurez très bientôt un choix à faire.

**Lucy** : Quel choix ?

**Aslan** : Je ne peux vous le dire maintenant. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il sera déterminant pour votre avenir.

_Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy se regardèrent sans être vraiment sur de ce que l'annonce d'Aslan signifiait._

**Aslan** : Bien, je vais de ce pas rejoindre le Roi pour vous annoncer.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Caspian n'en pouvait plus de recevoir tous les invités qui venait le saluer. Il avait la tête ailleurs, il se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils allaient arriver. Il mourrait d'impatience de la voir, mais à cette impatience se mêlait la peur, la peur de se plonger dans son regard, la peur de ne pas contrôler ses sentiments, le peur de resuccomber à son charme. Car même si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait serait toujours présent dans son cœur, elle repartirait forcément bientôt, d'ailleurs elle n'était pas censé être revenu._

_Caspian se surpris à penser que le mieux pour eux deux aurait été qu'elle ne revienne jamais._

_De son côté Phillys était rayonnante, elle saluait tous les invités avec beaucoup de joie de vivre. Elle était ravie d'être celle que le Roi avait choisi pour régner à son côté._

_Soudain le silence se fit dans la grande salle et Caspian put apercevoir Aslan qui avançait jusqu'à lui et devant qui toute la foule faisait une révérence. Un fois Aslan devant lui, Caspian s'agenouilla, suivit de Phillys._

**Aslan** : Relève-toi mon Roi. Vous aussi Dame Phillys.

_Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et Caspian attendit qu'Aslan reprenne la parole._

**Aslan** : Voilà une bien belle fête. Je vous félicite pour votre organisation Dame Phillys.

_Phillys se contenta de sourire et d'incliner légèrement la tête._

**Aslan** : Demain sera un grand jour pour Narnia et pour vous deux aussi. Vous le savez tous, ce jour n'aurez pu avoir lieu sans l'aide de 4 personnes. Les Rois et Reines qui régnèrent durant l'âge d'or de Narnia. C'est pourquoi pour les remercier, je leur ai permis de revenir pour assister à ce grand jour. Veuillez accueillir les Roi Peter et Edmund, ainsi que les Reines Susan et Lucy.

_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la grande porte qui s'ouvrit pour les laisser apparaitre._

_Le silence se fit à nouveau. Peter et Susan échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire avant de se mettre en marche. Ils s'avancèrent dans un silence royal jusqu'au trône où se trouvait Aslan, Caspian et Phillys._

_Susan pris une profonde inspiration et après que Peter l'ait encouragé du regard, elle se mit en marche aux côtés de ses frères et sœur. Elle affichait un visage impassible accompagné d'un léger sourire. Seul les personnes capable de lire dans son regard pouvait savoir à quel point elle aurait souhaitait se trouver n'importe où sauf ici. Seul son regard pouvait la trahir auprès des siens, c'est pourquoi elle refusait de regarder dans sa direction. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il voit son trouble, sa gêne et sa peur d'être près de lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Après tout, il allait se marier, il l'avait donc surement oublié._

_Caspian la regardait s'avancer, il ne voyait qu'elle. Elle était vraiment magnifique, on aurait dit un ange. Même de loin il pouvait ressentir qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle refusait de le regarder, il le sentait, mais il pouvait la comprendre, lui-même n'aurait pas était très à l'aise si on l'avait invité à son mariage avec un autre homme. Malgré tout, elle arrivait encore à trouver la force de sourire, et il savait qu'elle aurait la force de faire bonne figure lors de son séjour quoi qu'il lui en coute. C'est d'ailleurs cette force qui émane d'elle comme un halo qui avait d'abord attiré son attention, juste avant de croiser son regard, son beau regard bleu azur, ce regard qui refuser de croiser le sien à nouveau._

_Durant leur marche vers le trône Susan sentait sur un elle un regard, un regard insistant. C'était son regard et elle le savait très bien. Malgré tout ses efforts pour l'ignorer, Susan leva les yeux vers lui et au moment où son regard bleu azur rencontra ce regard de braise, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ils eurent l'impression d'être seuls au monde. L'espace d'un instant, des flashs inondèrent leurs esprits, des flashs allant de leur rencontre à leur séparation. Chacun pouvait voir les regrets de l'autre, les regrets de ne pas avoir pu vivre cet amour, le regret de se dire qu'aujourd'hui, il était trop tard. Le regard ne dura que quelques secondes car Susan et ses frères et sœur étaient arrivés devant le trône et s'inclinèrent devant Aslan et le Roi Caspian. Mais durant cet échange, chacun avait pu lire dans les yeux de l'autre tellement de choses et pourtant si peu…_

_Caspian fut si troublé par ce qui venait de se passé et ce qu'il avait cru lire tout au fond du regard de la jeune Reine qu'il eu bien du mal à reprendre ses esprits._

**Caspian** : Je suis ravi de vous revoir mes amis !

**Peter** : Le plaisir est partagé !

_Un sourire complice apparut sur leurs visages. Ils étaient contents de se revoir._

_Après un moment d'hésitation, Caspian repris la parole._

**Caspian** : Permettez-moi de vous présenter quelqu'un.

_Il se retourna et fit signe à Phillys de s'approcher. Caspian jeta un regard à Susan, qui se contentait de regarder Phillys s'avancer._

**Caspian** : Je vous présente, Dame Phillys, fille de Ramandu, future Reine de Narnia. Phillys je vous présente le Roi Peter…

_Phillys s'inclina et Peter lui souri en inclinant légèrement la tête._

**Caspian** : Le Reine Susan.

_Phillys s'inclina à nouveau. Tous retenaient leur souffle redoutant la réaction de Susan, mais celle-ci se contenta de réagir comme Peter._

**Caspian** : Le Roi Edmund.

_Edmund réagit un peu plus froidement de ses ainés, il avait toujours besoin de plus de temps à accorder sa confiance aux gens._

**Caspian** : Et la Reine Lucy.

_Lucy fut celle qui réagit de la façon la plus joviale. Ça avait toujours été dans sa nature, elle adorait se lier avec les gens. Néanmoins ce_ _soir, elle préféra rester un peu sur ses réserves vis-à-vis de Susan._

**Phillys** : Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin ! Jai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de vos victoires pour Narnia.

**Aslan** : Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites que diriez vous d'aller dîner ?

**Caspian** : C'est une très bonne idée, allons nous installer.

_Et il déclara ainsi le début du repas. Il se dirigea ensuite vers leur table, suivi de Phillys, Aslan et les Pevensie._

_Susan soupira intérieurement, c'était encore plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle n'avait pas réussi à éviter son regard, ce regard qui lui faisait perdre tout ces moyens. Ce qu'elle y avait lu l'avait troublé. Etait-il possible qu'il ai encore des sentiments pour elle ? Cette question Susan était la seule à se la poser car pour Peter, Edmund et Lucy, la réponse était évidente. Ils avaient bien vu le regard qu'ils s'étaient lancé. Un regard rempli de regret, de désir, de tristesse mais avant tout un regard rempli d'amour et un regard comme celui là ne peut tromper personne._

_Le repas se déroula tranquillement mis à part pour Caspian qui était gêné vis-à-vis de Susan et pour Susan qui justement pour éviter de se retrouver trop près de Caspian s'était installée à l'autre bout de la table. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'elle allait de retrouver à coter de Phillys._

_Durant tout le repas, cette dernière essaya d'entretenir un semblant de conversation avec Susan. En effet Susan était la seule présence féminine d'à peu près son âge au château mis à part les servantes et Phillys était ravi de pouvoir côtoyer une grande Reine comme Susan l'avait été._

_C'est ainsi que Susan se retrouva à devoir répondre aux questions de la seule femme au monde dont elle n'aurait jamais voulu croiser le chemin. Bon pour être exact, elle aurait souhaité que ce soit Caspian qui ne croise jamais son chemin, mais bon pour Susan cela revenait au même. Phillys ne s'arrêta que lorsque Caspian se décida à intervenir voyant Susan de plus en plus irrité._

**Caspian** : Phillys, peut-être pourrais tu arrêter avec tes questions. La Reine Susan doit être fatiguée par le voyage.

_En disant cela Caspian chercha le regard de Susan pour qu'elle l'approuve. Bien que Susan ait compris de message du Roi, elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour elle, après tout elle tout à fait capable de se défendre seule._

**Susan** : Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée merci.

_Elle vit dans le regard de Caspian qu'il était légèrement blessé qu'elle n'accepte pas son aide mais elle essaya de ne pas y faire attention et ajouta à l'adresse de Phillys_

**Susan** : Néanmoins, j'apprécierai que les questions cessent pour ce soir.

_Susan avait dit cela avec un tel aplomb que Phillys ne put qu'acquiescer._

_La soirée se termina rapidement et Caspian et Phillys décidèrent de se retirer ensemble. Susan eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant partir ensemble comme un couple mais elle se rassura un peu en se disant que n'étant pas encore marié ils ne partageaient pas encore la même chambre._

**Peter** : Tu viens avec nous Susan ?

_Susan leva la tête et vis Edmund et Lucy debout au cotés de Peter qui al regardait._

**Susan** : Non allez y, je voudrais faire un tour dehors avant d'aller dormir.

**Peter** : Comme tu veux.

**Susan** : Bonne nuit.

_Après qu'ils soient partis, Susan se leva et se dirigea vers les jardins. Elle marchait tranquillement. Pouvoir se ressourcer dans cet endroit après cette dure soirée avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Elle aimait beaucoup ces moments de solitude le soir, pour elle la nuit à Narnia avait quelque chose de magique, c'était tellement reposant. Susan s'assit sur un banc et respira profondément. Elle était ravie d'être seule pour pouvoir faire le tri dans ses pensées mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que quelqu'un était également plongé dans ses pensées à la fenêtre de sa chambre, fenêtre qui donnait directement sur les jardins._

_Après avoir longuement hésité, cette personne se décida à aller la rejoindre. C'était le moment où jamais d'avoir la discussion tant redouté._

_

* * *

_

Prochain chapitre 100 Susan et Caspian!!


	6. Chapitre 5

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fais très plaisir!!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_La silhouette descendit le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas être dérangé. Il avait été suffisamment dur comme ça de se décider à aller la rejoindre. Une fois dehors, la silhouette se dirigea vers le banc où elle se trouvait en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, malheureusement une brindille se brisa sous son pied. Susan se retourna s'attendant à voir son frère Peter venu la chercher. Mais au lieu de ça, elle découvrit une silhouette qui n'était pas celle de son frère. Elle savait très bien, au fond d'elle-même, que cette silhouette ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, néanmoins elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il serait venu la retrouver._

**Susan** : Qui êtes-vous ?

… : Je sais que vous m'avez reconnu ma reine.

_Au son de cette voix, Susan tressaillit. Alors c'était bien lui._

**Susan** : Caspian ?

_Pour toute réponse, il s'avança et Susan put enfin voir son visage au clair de lune. A cette vision son cœur faillit manquer un battement, elle le trouvait encore plus beau que plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle s'ordonna de prendre sur elle._

**Caspian : **Tu es magnifique ce soir.

_Susan pris sur elle pour ignorer l'effet qu'avait eu sur elle ce compliment._

**Susan** : Pourquoi es-tu là ?

**Caspian** : Je n'ai plus le droit de me promener dans mon jardin ?

**Susan** : Je sais très bien que tu m'as vu de ta fenêtre.

_Caspian sourit comme un enfant pris en faute et cette vision attendrit Susan beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle se mit également à sourire, une seconde seulement avant de redevenir sérieuse._

**Susan** : Pourquoi es-tu là ?

**Caspian** : Je pense que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion.

_Susan leva ses yeux vers son regard et vit à quel point il était perdu entre son retour inexpliqué, l'infime espoir qu'il avait de la voir rester, son devoir envers son royaume et son futur mariage. Il était perdu entre ce que lui dictait son cœur et son devoir envers Narnia._

**Susan** : Je suis d'accord, mais la discussion risque d'être longue alors nous pourrions peut-être marcher ?

**Caspian** : Tout ce que tu voudras.

_Le ton employé par Caspian renforça la décision de Susan de vouloir marcher. Elle avait trop peur de rester face à lui, trop peur de se qui pourrait se passer si elle plongeait son regard trop longtemps dans le sien, trop peur de l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur son cœur, trop peur des conséquences. Susan se mit alors en marche et Caspian la suivit._

_Après plusieurs minutes à marcher en silence, Caspian se décida à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il les avait vu arriver._

**Caspian** : Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Je veux dire Peter et toi ?

**Susan** : Aslan nous a permis de revenir ?

**Caspian** : Pourquoi ?

_Susan semblait gêner par cette question et le Roi ne compris cette gêne que lorsqu'elle lui donna la réponse._

**Susan** : Il a pensé que nous devions assister à ton mariage. Après tout c'est une première à Narnia…

**Caspian** : J'aurai préféré que vous reveniez dans d'autres conditions.

**Susan** : En êtes vous sur ?

_Caspian la regarda de façon si surprise et interrogative que Susan sourit avant d'ajouter._

**Susan** : Eh oui, après tout normalement nous ne sommes appelés qu'en temps de guerre.

_Caspian se mit à sourire avec Susan à cette réponse. Ce moment de complicité détendit l'atmosphère. Néanmoins, Caspian se força à reprendre son sérieux._

**Caspian** : Je suis désolé que tu doives assister à tout ça.

_Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure, mais toute la sincérité que l'on pouvait ressentir dans cette intonation fit frissonner Susan._

**Susan** : Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est le protocole, il te faut un héritier. Nous n'en avons pas laissé en partant et regarde ce que ça a donné.

**Caspian** : Oui le protocole… Mais…

**Susan** : Et nous n'étions pas censé…

_Susan ne pouvait finir sa phrase, elle avait mis tant de temps à se convaincre que ce la ne pouvait être réelle qu'elle ne pouvait le dire à voix haute. Caspian le senti et se décida à finir sa phrase._

**Caspian** : Nous n'étions pas censés tomber amoureux. C'est là ce que tu voulais dire ?

_Susan acquiesça silencieusement._

**Caspian** : L'amour ne se contrôle pas ma Reine.

**Susan** : Peut-être, mais nous ne sommes pas du même monde.

**Caspian** : L'amour ne connait pas de frontière.

**Susan** : Caspian arrête s'il te plait.

_Caspian voyait bien le regard suppliant de Susan mais il voulait savoir, savoir ce que voulais dire ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné avant de partir, ce baiser qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits depuis maintenant 3 ans._

**Caspian** : Arrêter quoi ? De dire ce que nous pensons tous les deux tout bas ?

**Susan** : Parfaitement !

**Caspian** : Et pourquoi ?

_Le ton commençait à monter._

**Susan** : Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance.

**Caspian** : Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? C'est toi qui m'a embrassé ce jour là je te rappelle !!

**Susan** : Je le sais, mais ce baiser ne devait pas avoir de conséquences !!

**Caspian** : Un baiser à toujours des conséquences !!

**Susan** : Pas celui là, il ne devrait pas en avoir.

**Caspian** : Pourquoi ?

**Susan** : Car nous n'étions pas censé revenir…

_A cette phrase, ils se turent tous les deux et évitèrent de s regarder jusqu'à ce que Caspian reprenne la parole plus calmement que précédemment._

**Caspian** : Mais pourtant tu es là…

**Susan** : Je sais.

_Susan refusait de lever les yeux, Caspian lui prit alors le menton pour la forcer à la regarder. Il voulait qu'elle voie à travers son regard tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire avant son départ. Susan tressaillit quand elle croisa son regard, elle pouvait y lire tellement de choses. Elle voulait mais ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien. Leurs yeux étaient attirés comme des aimants. Susan baissa sa garde et Caspian put enfin voir à quel point elle était tombé amoureuse de lui, à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point elle avait souffert en le quittant mais également à quel point elle ne regrettait pas ce baiser. A cet instant une lueur étincela dans le regard de Caspian. Cette lueur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle traversait son regard mais elle avait disparu depuis 3 ans, depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté et au moment où Susan compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, elle détourna le regard. Caspian stoppa dans son élan pour regarder la Reine de façon interrogative._

**Susan** : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

_Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se justifia._

**Susan** : Un baiser à toujours des conséquences qu'on le veuille ou non.

_Caspian ne semblait disposé à vouloir répondre, alors Susan laissa passer quelques secondes._

**Susan** : J'ai presque oublié de te féliciter pour ton mariage.

_Caspian la regarda se demandant comment elle faisait pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions quoi qu'il arrive._

**Susan** : D'après Aslan, nous repartirons dans quelques jours. Il semble qu'il veut nous laisser plus de temps que la dernière pour dire au revoir définitivement à Narnia.

_Caspian eut du mal à encaisser cette nouvelle mais n'en laissa rien paraitre._

**Caspian** : Que veux-tu dire par « il semble » ?

**Susan** : Je ne sais pas trop, d'abord il nous a dit qu'il souhaitait nous accorder plusieurs jours de plus avant notre départ. Et ensuite il nous a dit que nous aurions un choix à faire.

**Caspian** : Un choix de quel genre ?

**Susan** : Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus. Mais il a mentionné le fait que nous ne pourrions plus revenir à Narnia occasionnellement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a ajouté ça.

_Caspian médita sur ce que venait de lui annoncer Susan et un infime espoir se dessina dans son esprit. Un espoir fou mais il avait envie d'y croire. Il resta silencieux tellement longtemps que Susan pensa que la conversation était terminée._

**Susan** : Tu devrais allez dormir, une longue journée t'attend demain. Bonne nuit.

_Susan lui adressa un dernier regard accompagné d'un petit sourire triste et commença à partir quand Caspian lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et y vit le même regard que précédemment. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Caspian l'embrassa. D'abord surprise Susan voulu résister mais son corps de répondait plus, elle avait attendu tellement longtemps de se retrouver dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle se laissa finalement aller à cette étreinte inattendu. Après avoir compris qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas, Caspian savoura ce moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps et qu'il avait vécu tellement de fois dans ses rêves. Il sentit Susan s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour elle._

_A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à regret. Leurs fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre et leurs yeux étaient encore fermés, comme pour mieux apprécier la beauté du moment, car tous les deux savaient que cela ne durerait pas, cela ne pouvait durer et cela de devait pas durer. Susan recula la tête pour croiser le regard de son amant. Il comprit et la relâcha. Avec un dernier regard Susan retourna dans le château laissant Caspian seul qui ne tarda pas l'imiter pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il gardait encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'endormit en rêvant de sa bien-aimée._

_Susan entra dans sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruits possible pour ne pas réveiller Peter, Edmund et Lucy. Elle s'allongea et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle eu un sourire rêveur en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle penserait aux conséquences demain, pour ce soir elle voulait savourer l'instant et s'endormit le cœur en paix comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis près d'1 an._


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Le lendemain matin, quand Susan se réveilla et rejoignit ses frères et sœur dans le salon. Ils savaient décider de ne pas descendre déjeuner car l'agitation devait être à son comble et ils préférés rester au calme._

_Voyant Susan arriver._

**Peter** : Tu es rentrée tar hier ? On ne t'a pas entendu.

**Susan** : Oui, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Cela m'a fait du bien de réfléchir.

**Lucy** : En parlant de réfléchir, on a pas encore évoqué ce qu'a dit Aslan hier soir. On a préférés t'attendre.

_Susan s'assit et les regarda attendant qu'ils se décident à parler._

**Edmund** : Moi ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il dit qui me gêne, mais plutôt un des mots qu'il a employé.

**Susan** : Occasionnellement.

**Edmund** : Exactement ! Et si ça n'a pas de signification, je ne vois pas pourquoi il a rajouté ce mot. Autant nous dire clairement qu'on ne pourra plus jamais revenir. On est assez grand pour comprendre, alors pourquoi jouer sur les mots ?

**Peter** : Aslan nous à toujours plus ou moins parler à travers de énigmes.

**Lucy** : Vous pensez que ça à a un rapport avec ce choix dont il a parlé.

**Edmund** : C'est évident !

**Susan** : Je me demande ce que ça peut être ? Il a dit que ce serai un choix déterminant pour notre avenir.

_Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, une servante frappa et entra après avoir reçu l'autorisation de Peter._

**Peter** : Qu'y a-t-il ?

**Servante** : Grand Roi Peter, sa Majesté le Roi Caspian souhaiterait vous voir. Il vous attend dans ses appartements.

**Peter** : Merci.

_La servante repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée._

_Peter se dépêcha de finir de manger et se leva._

**Peter** : Je vais voir ce que veux Caspian. A tout à l'heure.

_Et il sorti._

_A l'évocation du nom Caspian, le visage de Susan fut soudainement éclairé d'un petit sourire, mais aussitôt après, un voile de tristesse traversa ses yeux bleus. Edmund et Lucy n'avaient rien perdu de ce qui venait de se passer et attendirent que Peter eu refermer la porte pour questionner Susan._

**Lucy** : Susan ?

**Susan** : Oui ?

**Lucy** : ça voulait dire quoi ce petit sourire que tu as eu en entendant le nom de Caspian ?

**Susan** : Je ne voie pas de quoi tu veux parler.

**Edmund** : Arrête ! Moi aussi je l'ai vu, tu as eu l'air rêveuse.

**Lucy** : Comme s'il c'était passé quelque chose d'important.

**Susan** : Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer de si important d'après vous ?

**Lucy** : A toi de nous le dire.

_Susan était de plus en plus gênée. Lucy et Edmund la connaissait vraiment bien, ils savaient qu'ils s'était passé quelque chose entre hier soir et ce matin et ils avaient l'air bien décidé à savoir quoi. Heureusement que Peter n'était pas là car à trois contre un ça elle n'avait jamais gagné à ce petit jeu et elle savait très bien qu'elle allait avoir du mal à de ne rien dire devant leur insistance. Voyant l'air gêné de Susan, Lucy et Edmund comprirent qu'ils avaient vu juste._

**Lucy** : Tu es rentrée bien tard hier soir.

**Susan** : Et alors ?

**Edmund** : Et alors il est évident que pour trainer aussi longtemps dehors, tu as du avoir de la compagnie.

**Susan** : Et de qui ?

**Edmund** : A toi de nous le dire.

**Susan** : …

**Lucy** : Moi je parierais sur un jeune homme brun avec un regard de braise, et toi Ed ?

**Edmund** : Je suis d'accord avec toi. D'ailleurs qui d'autre aurait pu retenir l'attention de notre chère sœur si longtemps ?

**Susan** : ça suffit tous les deux !!

_Lucy et Edmund sourirent et Susan compris qu'elle avait perdu, une fois de plus. Susan soupira._

**Susan** : D'accord, d'accord.

_Lucy et Edmund se tapèrent dans la main en signe de victoire._

**Susan** : Hier soir, Caspian est venu me rejoindre dans le jardin, il voulait qu'on discute, on a discuté et voilà.

**Edmund** : A d'autre, tu ne me feras pas croire que le seul fait de discuter avec lui à peu te faire sourire comme ce matin.

**Susan** : Et pourquoi pas ?

**Lucy** : Tout simplement parce que tu avais le sourire de quelqu'un à qui il est arrivé un truc inattendu.

**Susan** : Discuter avec Caspian était assez inattendu, surtout que cela c'est plutôt bien passé.

**Edmund** : Discuter avec quelqu'un n'est jamais inattendu et tu savais très bien que cette confrontation serait inévitable.

**Lucy** : Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

**Susan** : Je viens de vous le dire !

**Edmund** : Excuse moi mais on ne t'as pas vu aussi sereine que ce matin depuis près d'un an.

**Susan** : Je croyais que ça vous ferait plaisir.

**Lucy** : Mais ça nous fait plaisir !! On voudrait juste comprendre, tu sais comment on est !!

**Susan** : Ah ça oui je le sais !!

_Lucy et Edmund se turent sachant que Susan était sur le point de se confier et ils ne voulaient pas l'interrompre._

**Susan** : Voilà, hier soir, Caspian est venu me rejoindre car il m'avait aperçu de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il voulait qu'on discute alors on a discuté. Il voulait comprendre comment on avait fait pour revenir alors inévitablement son mariage est venu dans la discussion et puis ensuite…

_Susan s'interrompit et Lucy compléta doucement sa phrase._

**Lucy** : Ensuite, c'est de vous deux qu'il a été question n'est-ce pas ?

_Susan acquiesça de la tête._

**Susan** : Il voulait savoir pourquoi je l'avais embrassé le jour de notre départ. Une question à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre car je ne l'avais jamais dis à voix haute. Cela m'avais semblé être, à ce moment là, une bonne idée car je ne devais pas revenir, je ne devais pas faire fasse aux conséquences, cela devait juste rester un souvenir autant pour moi que pour lui. J'ai ensuite évoqué notre départ pour changer de sujet et après lui avoir rapporté les paroles d'Aslan il a été assez long à réagir, j'ai lui souhaité une bonne nuit et j'ai commencé à partir et… vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, le reste ne vous concerne pas.

_Lucy et Edmund qui avait été très attentif se mirent à protester._

**Edmund** : Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça !! Tu t'arrêtes juste au moment où je sens que ça va être intéressant !!

**Lucy** : Donc il y a bien eu quelque chose !! Allez Susan !!

_Susan sourit en les voyants aussi avides de savoir._

**Susan** : D'accord, alors j'ai commencé à partir, il m'a retenu par le bras et on s'est embrassé.

**Lucy et Edmund** : Hourrah !!

_Susan rigola en les voyants ainsi._

**Lucy** : On savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous. Ton sourire de ce matin ne pouvait tromper personne et surtout pas nous !!

**Edmund** : Tu as des regrets ?

_Susan prit un moment avant de répondre._

**Susan** : Des regrets ? Non. Comment pourrais-je en avoir alors que mon rêve est en parti devenu réalité ?

**Edmund** : Mais…

_Susan le coupa._

**Susan** : Mais je sais très bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je regrette les conséquences que ce baiser va avoir car je ne voulais surtout pas compliquer quoi que ce soit mais je ne regrette pas qu'il m'ait embrassé.

**Edmund** : Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

**Susan** : Rien du tout.

**Lucy** : Rien du tout mais s'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour toi, il ne t'aurait jamais embrassé sachant qu'il doit se marier aujourd'hui !!

**Susan** : Il doit se marier justement et je ne veux pas être un obstacle.

**Lucy** : Tu ne seras un obstacle à rien du tout, je suis sure qu'il n'aime pas Phillys.

**Susan** : Un obstacle pour Narnia. Caspian a besoin d'un héritier.

_Lucy et Edmund ne purent qu'approuver. Ils étaient loyaux à Narnia quoi qu'il arrive. Ils pouvaient donc comprendre sans peine Susan mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était injuste._

**Susan** : A partir de maintenant Caspian à toute les cartes en main et j'espère juste qu'il fera le bon choix.

**Edmund** : Et c'est quoi le bon choix ? Narnia ou l'amour ?

**Susan** : Je l'ignore, chaque personne a sa propre idée à ce sujet.

_Chacun médita sur cette question en se demandant quel choix ils feraient s'il devait se retrouver un jour à la place de Caspian. Puis ils décidèrent d'aller se préparer pour affronter la journée très chargé qui les attendaient._


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Après être avoir quitté Edmund, Susan et Lucy, Peter se dirigea vers les appartements du Roi. Il était intrigué mais content de passer un peu de temps seul avec son ami car même si leurs rapports avaient été un peu conflictuels au début, Peter avait découvert petit à petit quelqu'un avec qui il avait beaucoup plus de point commun qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. De plus se battre ensemble pour la survie de Narnia avait renforcé le respect qu'il avait l'un envers l'autre._

_Arrivé devant la porte, Peter frappa et entra après avoir eu une réponse positive._

**Peter** : Salut

**Caspian** : Salut, désolé de t'avoir dérangé mais j'ai besoin de te parler.

**Peter** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Caspian** : Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais hier soir j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Susan.

**Peter** : ça explique pourquoi elle est rentrée aussi tard.

**Caspian** : Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te parler et pour être honnête je préfèrerai éviter le sujet.

**Peter** : D'accord.

**Caspian** : Merci.

**Peter** : Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

**Caspian** : Eh bien Susan, m'a parlé de ce que vous avez dit Aslan, et je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensé.

**Peter** : Je ne sais pas trop. On a à peine eu le temps d'évoquer le sujet ce matin. Tu as une idée ?

**Caspian** : Je ne suis pas sure, et avant de dire quoi que ce soit j'aimerai que tu me donnes ton point de vue.

**Peter** : Comme tu veux. En fait c'est surtout le fait qu'il est employé le mot « occasionnellement » qui m'intrigue car même si ça ma donne une petite idée, j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire. Mais en même temps, on va avoir un choix à faire alors…

**Caspian** : Alors je crois que tu penses la même chose que moi.

**Peter** : Mais ça serait tellement incroyable !! Et puis on a notre vie en Angleterre maintenant.

_Caspian hésita avant de se lancer et de poser la question qui lui tourne dans la tête depuis la veille au soir._

**Caspian** : Et si… si c'est vraiment ça… que crois-tu qu'elle choisirait ?

**Peter** : Je n'en sais. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu dois te marier aujourd'hui.

_Caspian eu un air coupable._

**Peter** : Je ne te blâme pas au contraire, je sais que tu fais ça avant tout pour assurer ta descendance. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Susan supporterai très mal le fait de te voir tous les jours avec une autre femme à tes côtés.

**Caspian** : Donc tu penses qu'elle choisirait de repartir ?

**Peter** : Si Aslan lui demandait à cet instant… oui.

**Caspian** : Et si je décidais d'annuler le mariage !!

**Peter** : Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu sais j'ai beau être proche d'elle, elle a son jardin secret comme toute les filles et le jardin secret de Susan c'est toi.

**Caspian** : Ce qui veut dire ?

**Peter** : Ce qui veut dire qu'elle garde ce qu'elle ressent pour elle. Jamais elle ne viendra en parler de sa propre initiative. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui fait sa force.

**Caspian** : Oui je m'en suis rendu compte.

_Après un moment de silence, Peter décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir._

**Peter** : Je vais te laisser te préparer. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure pour la cérémonie.

**Caspian** : Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

_Quand Peter, fut de retour dans leurs appartements, il vit que la pièce principale était vide, mais du bruit provenait des chambres. Il en déduisit, qu'ils devaient être en train de se préparer. Peter décida d'aller voir Edmund pour lui parler de la théorie évoqué avec Caspian au sujet de leur retour._

**Peter** : Je te dérange Ed ?

_Edmund se retourna._

**Edmund** : Pas du tout, entre. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

**Peter** : Juste parler.

**Edmund** : Je t'écoute.

**Peter** : Voilà, avec Caspian nous avons discuté de ce que nous a dit Aslan. Il était au courant car…

_Edmund le coupa._

**Edmund** : Susan lui en a parlé, je sais.

_Peter fut intrigué mais n'eu pas le temps de demander plus d'explications._

**Edmund** : Je te raconterai après, toi d'abord.

**Peter** : D'accord, donc on en a discuté et on a une théorie assez folle et surprenante mais pas impossible.

_L'attention d'Edmund fut renforcée en entendant l'annonce de son frère._

**Peter** : On a pensé qu'Aslan pourrait nous demander de choisir entre l'Angleterre et Narnia. Si on réfléchit, il a bien précisé que nous ne pourrions plus revenir occasionnellement.

_Peter insista bien sur le dernier mot._

**Edmund** : ça se tient, mais rappelle toi que nous ne devions pas revenir. Si le mariage de Caspian n'avait pas eu lieu on serait toujours en Angleterre.

**Peter** : D'accord, mais peut-être qu'Aslan à voulu faire passer un test !

**Edmund** : Un test ?

**Peter** : Oui !! Peut-être qu'il voulait voir si nous étions toujours capable de croire en Narnia même en sachant que l'on y retournerait jamais !!

**Edmund** : Peut-être.

_Peter remarqua bien le manque d'enthousiasme de son petit frère._

**Peter** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ed ? Tu ne serais pas content de pouvoir rester.

**Edmund** : Si bien sur, mais je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoir, ni en donner à Lucy et surtout pas à Susan.

_Edmund eu un regard étrange pour son frère._

**Peter** : D'accord on ne dira rien aux filles pour le moment.

**Edmund** : Ensuite, avec les évènements qui se préparent, je ne suis pas sure que Susan choisira de rester et je nous imagine mal séparé tous les 4. C'est vrai on a toujours tout fait ensemble.

**Peter **: Pas toujours.

**Edmund** : Oui, mais depuis que nous avons découvert Narnia, on est quasiment devenu inséparable !!

_Peter resta silencieux._

**Edmund** : Quoi ?

**Peter** : Tu dis que Susan ne voudra surement pas rester, mais tout dépendra des circonstances.

**Edmund** : Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait changer, qui pourrais donner à Susan une raison de rester, mis à part l'annulation du mariage…

_Edmund s'arrêta net dans sa réflexion et regarda Peter qui ne put que confirmer sa question silencieuse._

**Edmund** : Alors il y pense sérieusement ?

**Peter** : Oui et je peux te dire qu'il ne sait pas où il en est.

**Edmund** : Pas étonnant, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

**Peter** : Il s'est passé quoi hier soir.

**Edmund** : Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais… Susan et Caspian se sont embrassés.

**Peter** : Quoi ?

**Edmund** : Et oui ! Elle nous l'a avoué ce matin.

_Peter sourit._

**Peter** : Et pas de son plein gré j'imagine ?

_Edmund sourit à son tour et pris un air innocent._

**Edmund** : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !!

_Les deux frères rigolèrent et ça leur fit un bien fou._

**Edmund** : Quoi qu'il en soit, Susan avait raison ce matin.

**Peter** : Comment ça ?

**Edmund** : C'est Caspian qui a toutes les cartes en mains, plus qu'il ne le pense d'ailleurs car notre avenir va dépendre de lui…

_Peter acquiesça silencieusement et finalement les 2 frères décidèrent de se rendre dans la pièce principale et y découvrirent leurs sœurs._

**Lucy** : Peter ! Tu es rentré quand ?

**Peter** : Il n'y a pas très longtemps.

**Edmund** : Vous savez ce qui est prévu pour ce midi ?

**Susan** : Non.

_A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa._

**Peter** : Oui ?

_Une servante entra, suivi de plusieurs employés des cuisines._

**Servante** : Il a été décidé par Dame Phillys que les invités mangeraient dans leur chambre pour éviter trop d'agitation dans le château avant la cérémonie.

_Les employés des cuisines commencèrent à déposer la nourriture sur la table._

**Servante** : Nous viendrons tout ranger pendant la cérémonie. Bon appétit.

_Et ils sortirent._

**Susan** : Et depuis elle donne des ordres celle-là ?

_Ils éclatèrent de rire à la remarque de Susan, se mirent à table et mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien._


	9. Chapitre 8

Je vous dis pas comment j'ai galérais pour écrire ce chapitre, les descriptions et moi ça fait 2, surout quand y'en a autant. Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui seront déçu par cette suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Le repas terminé, chacun alla se préparer pour la cérémonie. Susan ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Elle avait peur de la réaction que Caspian allait avoir en la voyant marcher vers l'autel. Et oui, il avait été décidé d'un commun accord entre le conseil et Aslan que Susan et Lucy serait les demoiselles d'honneur de Phillys et Peter et Edmund, les témoins de Caspian. De ce fait Susan ne voulait pas effacer Phillys, non pas qu'elle se considère plus belle, mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait les sentiments du Roi avec certitude, elle préférait le troubler aussi peu que possible pour qu'il reste concentré sur Phillys. Cette pensée ne réjouissait pas Susan mais elle savait qu'elle devait s'effacer, elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, qu'elle devait faire passer ses sentiments personnel au second plan, pour Narnia._

_Finalement Susan opta pour une robe bleue comme le bleu de la mer de Narnia. C'était une robe dont le haut, tout simple avec des bretelles fines, comportait plusieurs nuances de bleu. Le bas de la robe était simple, d'un seule couleur et recouvert d'un voile transparent légèrement bouffant. Pour le maquillage, Susan se mit du fard à paupière bleu également et un léger coup de crayon noir pour souligner la clarté de son regard. Pour la coiffure, contrairement à d'habitude, elle choisie, de se faire une demi-queue et y fit légèrement bouclé quelques mèches. Pour le reste de ses chevaux, elle décida de faire ondulé légèrement les pointes. Elle se regarda et fut assez satisfaite du résultat. Elle était belle mais juste ce qu'il faut quand on est une Reine de Narnia et que l'on doit paraitre en public à l'occasion d'un grand évènement. Oui, elle était sure de ne pas faire de l'ombre à la mariée et il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison que Caspian soit troublé en la voyant ainsi, du moins c'est ce dont elle voulait se convaincre._

_De son côté, Lucy ne se posa pas autant de question et fut assez rapide à se décider. D'habitude assez simple dans le choix de ses tenues, elle avait décidé de faire plus à cette occasion. Elle passa donc une robe dans les tons rose et blanc. La robe était également composée d'un bustier rose aux fines bretelles. Quand au reste de la robe, le bas était blanc avec un double tissu rose arrivant à la moitié de la jupe et remonté légèrement par une rose de couleur bordeau. Comme la veille au soir, Lucy décida de ne pas se maquiller, elle se trouvait trop jeune pour ça. Pour ses cheveux, elle les laissa libre mais les ondula._

_Dans une autre tour du château, une autre jeune femme se préparait. Elle avait énormément le trac, elle avait peur de la tâche qui l'attendait, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de décevoir, peur de ne jamais gagner l'amour de l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser. Phillys n'était pas aveugle, elle savait très bien que le Roi, bien qu'il ait du respect pour elle, ne l'avait pas choisi par amour. Elle s'était dit qu'il apprendrait à l'aimer avec le temps mais plus le temps passait, moins les choses évoluaient. Et aujourd'hui, Phillys doutait que cela change un jour. Elle avait bien vu le regard, que le Roi portait à la Reine Susan. Et il lui avait suffit de se plonger dans les histoires du passé pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vu de signe de la part de Susan, Phillys avait compris ce cet amour n'était pas mort et qu'il serait toujours présent. Elle était triste pour eux car elle-même avait rêvait de trouver le grand amour, celui pour qui vous seriez capable de soulever des montagnes. Néanmoins, elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé et aujourd'hui elle devait faire son devoir et épouser le Roi de Narnia. Oui, elle savait qu'elle allait être heureuse auprès de lui. Ils ne seront probablement jamais amoureux mais, ils pourront se contenter d'être amis, après tout combien de couples avaient fait ça avant eux ?_

_Dans le même temps, le Roi se préparait également, il s'efforçait de penser à la cérémonie mais ses pensées déviaient inlassablement vers une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu envoutant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait épouser une autre femme que celle qui fait battre son cœur depuis 3 ans. Depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu, il n'avait jamais envisagé son avenir avec une autre femme qu'elle à ses côtés. La pensée qu'elle assiste à ça lui brisait le cœur encore plus. Il savait qu'elle était dans le même état que lui mais qu'elle n'en laisserait rien paraitre, elle saurait rester forte, il savait qu'elle serait capable de rester debout même en se brisant de l'intérieur. En 3 ans, il avait réussi à se convaincre que sa vie était à Narnia et celle de sa douce en Angleterre, alors il s'était finalement résigné. A cette pensée il repensa à sa discussion avec Peter, qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée. Si Aslan avait vraiment l'intention de leur proposer de rester définitivement, il ne pouvait pas se marier, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer la chance de pouvoir enfin vivre avec Susan à ses côtés. Mais si ce choix n'avait rien à voir avec ça, elle devrait repartir, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de décevoir son peuple. Caspian se retrouvait devant un choix à faire lui aussi, suivre le protocole ou suivre son cœur…_

_L'heure était arrivé, Aslan était présent et Caspian attendait devant l'autel avec à ses côtés Peter et Edmund. Ensemble ils regardèrent Lucy s'avancer. Peter et Edmund lui sourirent en se disant qu'elle était vraiment de plus en plus jolie. Puis vint le tour de Susan. Caspian retint son souffle lorsqu'il la vit apparaitre. Elle était vraiment magnifique et elle s'avançait vers lui. Enfin pas tout à fait vers lui mais Caspian se surpris à le vouloir. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher du regard, il ne le voulait pas, il avait trop peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion et qu'elle disparaisse._

_En voyant le regard de Caspian fixé sur elle, Susan fut très touchée et troublée. Même si au fond d'elle, elle était contente que Caspian ne puisse l'oublier comme ça, elle savait que ce n'était pas bien. Elle ne devrait pas faire cet effet sur le Roi, pas elle. Ce n'était pas son rôle d'attirer autant l'attention du marié. Néanmoins, elle soutint son regard du début à la fin de sa marche, ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle détourna le regard pour se mettre à sa place, elle sentait encore son regard brulant sur elle et elle résista de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se tourner vers lui et rester concentrée sur la porte qui devait dévoiler la mariée._

_Peter, Edmund et Lucy suivirent toute la scène. L'amour inachevé de Susan et Caspian se ressentait à travers les attitudes qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre mais également ce regard. Ce même regard qu'ils avaient eu lors de leur première confrontation. Ce regard si fort que l'on pouvait percevoir un lien, un lien invisible entre ces deux êtres si proches et pourtant si loin de l'autre._

_Ce ne fut que lorsque Phillys fit son apparition que Caspian détourna le regard de Susan, mais Phillys avait eu le temps d'apercevoir ce regard, un regard qui n'était pas pour elle. Elle avançait doucement en souriant à toutes les personnes présentes et rejoignit Caspian qui lui prit la main, après quoi ils se tournèrent vers le prêtre._

**Prêtre** : Nous sommes réunis ce jour pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme. Cette union représente également le couronnement d'une nouvelle Reine à Narnia. Si quelqu'un est contre cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

_Susan sentit sur elle les regards de Peter, Edmund, Lucy et même celui d'Aslan. Elle seule avait le pouvoir d'émettre une objection néanmoins Susan se contenta de baisser la tête et la cérémonie continua._

**Prêtre** : Bien, nous pouvons donc continuer.

_Le prêtre se tourna vers Phillys._

**Prêtre** : Dame Phillys, consentez vous à prendre le Roi Caspian le dixième ici présent, à l'aimer, à le respecter, dans la joie comme dans la peine et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

**Phillys** : Oui.

_Susan eu l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Mais elle était tout à fait consciente que le pire restait à venir._

**Prêtre** : Et vous, Roi Caspian, consentez vous à prendre Dame Phillys ici présente, à l'aimer, à la respecter, dans la joie comme dans la peine et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

_Caspian semblait hésiter. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Susan releva la tête et fixa Caspian d'un regard impénétrable. Tout le monde attendait la réponse du Roi._


	10. Chapitre 9

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire hier...

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Prêtre** : Majesté ?

_Caspian sembla émerger brusquement d'un état de semi conscience et vit que tout le monde attendait qu'il donne sa réponse, seulement il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le dire à haute voix._

**Caspian** : Pardon.

**Prêtre** : Voulez vous que je répète ma question ?

**Caspian** : ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

**Prêtre** : Et quelle est votre réponse ?

**Caspian** : Non.

_La salle s'embla s'éveiller soudainement pour réagir à l'annonce de leur Roi._

**Phillys** : Non ?

**Caspian** : Non.

**Phillys** : Mais pourquoi ?

**Caspian** : Je ne vous aime pas.

**Phillys** : Mais avec le temps…

**Caspian** : Le temps n'arrangera rien, je suis sincèrement désolé.

**Phillys** : pas autant que moi.

_Et elle partir en courant, les larmes aux yeux, hors de la salle de cérémonie._

_Tout le monde était interloqué par le retournement qui veniat de se produire, Caspian le premier. Il jeta un regard dans la direction de Susan en espérant y voir de la joie mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un visage rongé par la culpabilité, la déception et la colère. Après avoir croisé son regard, Susan décida de quitter la salle à son tour sous le regard étonné de ses frères et sœur, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction, et celui de Caspian, déçu et blessé par sa réaction._

_Susan sortit et promena son regard autour d'elle, semblant chercher quelque chose. Elle aperçut Phillys au loin, assis sur un banc face à la mer, et se dirigea dans sa direction. Quand elle fut arrivée Phillys leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers elle mais ne fit aucun commentaire et Susan s'assit près d'elle. Après avoir gardé le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, Susan se décida à parler._

**Susan** : Je suis désolé.

_Phillys sourit amèrement._

**Phillys** : Pourquoi ? Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

**Susan** : Nous savons toutes les deux, tout comme Aslan, mes frères et sœur et… Caspian, que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui vient de se passer et j'en suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça.

_Phillys la regarda septique, mais son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle vie que Susan était sincère._

**Phillys** : Non ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous auriez pu empêcher ce mariage vous-même mais vous ne l'avez pas fait et je vous respecte pour ça. Ça a du être très dur pour vous de garder le silence.

**Susan** : Oui… Mais je m'étais faite à cette idée.

_Phillys eu l'air étonnée. _

**Phillys** : C'est vrai ? Vous aviez réellement renoncée à l'homme que vous aimez ?

_Susan eu finalement un petit sourire mélancolique._

**Susan** : Non, disons que j'essaie de men convaincre.

**Phillys** : Ce n'est plus nécessaire maintenant, il est libre.

**Susan** : Oui mais ma place n'est pas dans ce monde et je ais bientôt devoir repartir.

**Phillys** : Y êtes vous réellement obligée ? Aslan ne peut-il rien faire ?

**Susan** : Je l'ignore.

_Le silence s'installa de nouveau un court instant._

**Susan** : Et vous, qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?

**Phillys** : Et bien je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, après tout je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

_Susan la regarda avec un air désolé et Phillys lui sourit._

**Phillys** : Je ne vous en veux pas je vous assure alors arrêter de faire cette tête. Bien je vais allez me changer et commencer à faire mes bagages. A bientôt.

**Susan** : A bientôt.

_Phillys partie et Susan se retrouva seule._

_Dans la salle de cérémonie, les invités avaient commencé à partir par groupe juste après le départ de Susan et il ne restait maintenant plus que le Roi, les Pevensie et Aslan. Tous étaient plus ou moins surpris par la réaction de Susan._

**Caspian** : Aslan, j'aurai une question à vous poser.

**Aslan** : Je vous en prie mon Roi.

**Caspian** : Le choix que vous allez soumettre à Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy a t'il un apport avec le fait de rester définitivement ou non à Narnia ?

_Caspian avait besoin de savoir, il avait besoin de savoir s'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix, car si Susan devait repartir, il devrait tout recommencer du début et il n'était pas sur d'en avoir la force. _

**Aslan** : C'est une question à la quelle je ne répondrais uniquement en présence de tes 4 amis au complet. Mais je tiens à te féliciter pour avoir eu le courage de suivre ton cœur.

**Caspian** : Mais était-ce une bonne idée ?

**Aslan** : Commencerais tu à douter de tes sentiments ?

**Caspian** : De mes sentiments non jamais, j'aime la Reine Susan et je l'aimerai toute ma vie quoi qu'il ce passe.

**Aslan** : Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

**Caspian** : J'ai besoin de savoir que j'ai fais le bon choix pour Narnia, et pour cela il me faut connaitre le choix que vous compter exposer à Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy.

**Aslan** : Je comprends ton besoin, néanmoins je ne peux rien dire, en tout cas pas pour l'instant.

**Peter** : Vous ne pouvez même pas nous donner un indice ?

**Aslan** : Non, je ne vous soumettrais ce choix que lorsque vous serez disposé à m'écouter tous les 4.

**Lucy** : Eh bien allons tous ensemble trouver Susan. Elle ne doit pas être loin, suivez-moi.

_Chez Lucy, l'autorité était quelque chose de naturel, c'est pourquoi tous la suivirent sans rien ajouter._

_Ils partirent à la recherche de Susan et la trouvèrent exactement là où Phillys l'avait quitté. Elle avait passé tout ce temps à réfléchir et à se demander pourquoi Caspian avait fait ça. Bon elle se doutait bien qu'il avait pris en compte ses sentiments pour elle avant de prendre sa décision mais pourquoi avait-il dit non ? Il savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à Narnia, que c'était contraire aux lois. Alors pourquoi dire non et renoncer à l'occasion de permettre au royaume de Narnia de prospérer encore durant plusieurs générations ? Non cette décision, bien qu'elle en connaisse la principale motivation, elle ne l'a comprenait pas. Caspian avait fait passer son cœur avant son devoir et ça elle ne le comprenait pas._

_Entendant du bruit, elle tourna la tête et les découvrit arriver. N'ayant aucun envie de parler, elle préféra attendre qu'ils arrivent et se remit à observer l'horizon._

**Lucy** : Alors c'est là que tu te cachais ?

**Susan** : Je ne me cachais pas. J'avais besoin d'être seule.

**Edmund** : Pourquoi ?

_A ces mots, Susan tourna la tête vers eux, et ils purent voir dans un regard sombre et sans émotions. Lucy fut étonnée car c'était bien la première fois que les yeux de Susan n'étaient pas traversés par une émotion._

**Susan** : Je suis vraiment obligée de me justifier ?

**Edmund** : Non, mais…

**Susan** : Parfait.

_Et Susan reporta son regard au loin._

_Tous la regardèrent en silence, personne ne comprenait sa réaction. Ce fut finalement Aslan qui prit la parole._

**Aslan** : Reine Susan ?

_Susan se tourna vers Aslan._

**Aslan** : Tes frères et sœur souhaiterai connaitre la proposition que j'ai à vous faire. Es-tu prête à l'entendre toi aussi ?

**Susan** : Depuis quand avez-vous besoin de notre permission pour perturber nos vies ?

_Tous furent choqué de voir comment Susan répondait à Aslan._

**Peter** : Susan !!

**Aslan** : Non Peter laisse. Le choix de votre avenir vous apparient à vous seul et cette proposition concerne votre avenir. Veux-tu l'entendre ?

**Susan** : Il le faut bien.

**Aslan** : Oui, mais pas obligatoirement aujourd'hui.

**Susan** : Allez-y, ils meurent d'envie de savoir.

_Aslan l'observa et Susan soutint son regard pendant un long moment._

**Aslan** : Très bien.

_Quand, il vit qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde, il continua._

**Aslan** : Ce que j'ai à vous proposer est très simple, je vous donne le droit de choisir votre monde. Je vous laisse choisir l'endroit où vous souhaitez finir votre vie, Narnia ou l'Angleterre.

_Avant qu'il n'y ait de débordement d'enthousiasme, Aslan ajouta._

**Aslan** : Mais vous devez savoir que votre choix sera définitif, il n'y aura aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

_Pour Peter, Edmund et Lucy le choix étaient fait, bien sur leurs parents allaient leur manquer mais jamais ils n'avaient été plus heureux ailleurs qu'à Narnia. Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de se tourner vers Susan. Ce choix ne semblait pas enchanter cette dernière, au contraire elle semblait encore plus perdue qu'avant. Le cœur de Caspian avait fait un bon de joie en entendant la proposition d'Aslan, mais la joie était vite retombée en voyant l'expression indéchiffrable de Susan. Pourrait-elle vraiment choisir de repartir ? Pourrait-elle choisir de le quitter même après ce qu'il venait de faire ?_

_Susan sentit tous les regards braqués sur elle. Ça allait d'Aslan qui affichait un regard compréhensif, en passant par Peter, Edmund et Lucy qui affichait un regard de joie à l'idée de pouvoir rester, à Caspian qui affichait un regard d'espoir. Sentant les larmes monter, Susan décida de partir._

**Peter** : Susan !! Où vas-tu ?

_Susan ne répondit pas et ne se retourna pas. Caspian s'élança alors à sa poursuite et la retint par le bras._

**Susan** : Non, Caspian, je ne veux pas parler, je ne veux pas être obligée de choisir maintenant, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et j'ai besoin d'être seule.

_Susan se défit de l'étreinte de Caspian et s'enfui en courant vers la plage. Caspian se retourna et demanda une explication silencieuse aux personnes qui la connaissait le mieux._

**Peter** : Je ne comprends pas du tout sa réaction désolé.

**Edmund** : Pas plus que moi.

_Voyant que Lucy ne disait rien, le regard de Caspian se fit insistant et fut bientôt rejoint par ceux de ses frères. Lucy soupira._

**Lucy** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a réagit ainsi, mais ce que je sais c'est que les rares fois où elle a été seule à la plage dans notre monde, c'était quand elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

_Lucy avait une expression inquiète._

**Lucy** : Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irais la voir plus tard, pour le moment je pense qu'elle a vraiment besoin d'être seule et je vous interdis d'aller la voir, c'est clair ?

_Les 3 garçons se soumirent à l'exigence de Lucy sans grand enthousiasme, mais chacun savait que c'était la meilleure solution, c'était Lucy qui la connaissait le mieux, elle saurait faire face à la détresse de Susan._


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

_Assise seule sur la plage, Susan pleurait. Elle pleurait car elle ne voulait pas choisir, son cœur était déchiré entre ces deux mondes. Elle avait enfin réussi à se faire à l'idée de vivre définitivement en Angleterre et elle s'était construit une vie. Très solitaire au début, elle s'était finalement ouverte aux autres et était maintenant entourée d'un groupe d'amis. Et puis, elle adorait aller en cours, s'instruire et il y avait également ses parents. Ce cocon familial qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à quitter de son plein gré. Oui, elle avait une vie, pas une vie palpitante, mais une vie et de nos jours c'est parfois très suffisant pour être heureux. Néanmoins, la seule chose qui la faisait hésiter, c'était ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit aussi fort que depuis qu'elle avait découvert Narnia. Ce sentiment qui peut vous faire perdre la tête en quelques secondes. Le seul sentiment capable de vous faire tout quitter sur un coup de tête. Seulement, les coups de tête n'avait jamais été la spécialité de Susan, bien au contraire. Elle était plutôt du genre à réfléchir pendant des heures avant de prendre une décision importante, exactement comme ce qu'elle était en train de faire aujourd'hui. Susan était consciente qu'elle avait trouvé à Narnia une chose qu'elle de connaitrait surement plus jamais si elle partait. Susan savait que si elle partait, elle laisserait son cœur à Narnia, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour rester et abandonner tout le reste ? Serait-elle capable de vivre sans éprouver de culpabilité ? Car quelque soit sa décision, des personnes souffriraient obligatoirement à cause de ce choix._

_Caspian était finalement parti s'isoler dans une des plus hautes tours du château pour ne pas être trop tenté de rejoindre Susan. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait l'observer et voir à quel point elle était perdu. Seulement, il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Ils avaient enfin la possibilité de vivre ensemble pour toujours. La possibilité de s'aimer sans plus jamais souffrir de l'absence de l'autre. La possibilité d'être heureux tout simplement. Elle se retrouvait à devoir choisir entre sa tête et son cœur, comme lui plus tôt dans la journée, et contre toute attente et à la surprise de tous, il l'avait choisi elle. Ce choix lui avait semblé évident, alors pourquoi ne l'était-il pas pour Susan ? Ne l'aimait-elle pas assez pour quitter sa vie d'avant et redevenir une Reine de Narnia, sa Reine ? Il avait eu tellement mal le jour où elle était partie, il y a 3 ans, qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir supporter cette épreuve une fois de plus._

_Au bout d'un moment à l'observer ainsi, il vit enfin Lucy se diriger vers Susan. Il espérait de tout cœur que Lucy saurait trouver les mots justes pour réconforter sa dulcinée._

_En effet Lucy se disait qu'elle avait assez laissé Susan cogiter et se décida à aller la voir pour lui parler et la réconforter. Lucy la repéra dès qu'elle fit ses premiers pas dans le sable et elle se dirigea dans sa direction et sans un mot elle s'assit à côté de sa sœur et se mit à son tour à regarder l'océan attendant que Susan prenne la parole et se confie._

_Susan était très reconnaissante à Lucy de ne pas la brusquer en voulant la faire parler à tout prix. La présence de sa sœur l'avait soudainement apaisée et c'est ainsi que Susan se décida à ouvrir son cœur, néanmoins, elle ne le fit pas directement._

**Susan** : Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si facile pour vous ?

**Lucy** : Moi je me demande plutôt pourquoi c'est si difficile pour toi…

**Susan** : Je n'en sais rien.

_Lucy se contenta de garder le silence. Elle voulait que Susan lui explique ce qui se passait dans sa tête sans l'influencer avec ses questions._

**Susan** : Je ne sais pas… peut-être que… enfin on n'a jamais vraiment eu le contrôle de nos vies concernant Narnia. Et d'un côté je crois que ça m'arrangeait. J'ai toujours détesté devoir faire des choix.

_Lucy sourit, c'était vrai, elle se souvenait quand elle était petite que Susan avait toujours eu des difficultés à choisir, principalement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir son entourage._

**Lucy **: Je te connais bien tu sais, tu as toujours eu un grand cœur et tu as toujours essayé de faire le moins de mal possible aux personnes que tu aimes, tu as toujours fait passer le bonheur des autres avant le tien, mais en continuant à agir ainsi tu risque de te réveiller un jour et de regretter de ne pas t'être plus préoccupé de ce que tu voulais toi.

**Susan** : Mais j'aime rendre les gens heureux ! Je ne voie pas en quoi c'est mal.

**Lucy** : Il n'y a rien de mal, mais au fil du temps, tu te rendras compte que tous les gens qui t'entoure sont heureux et pas toi.

_Lucy se tut un instant, laissant à Susan le temps d'assimiler ses paroles._

**Lucy** : C'est vraiment ça qui t'embête ?

_Susan ne compris pas l'allusion de Lucy._

**Susan** : De quoi tu parles ?

**Lucy** : Du choix. C'est vraiment ça ou il y autre chose ?

_Quand Lucy vit les yeux de Susan se remplir de larmes, elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste._

**Susan** : Tu as raison, il n'y a pas que ça.

_Lucy se contenta de la regarder en essayant de ne pas prendre un air trop impatient. Sa sœur allait enfin lui ouvrir une partie de son cœur et elle allait enfin comprendre._

**Susan** : Comme tu le sais la dernière fois qu'on a du repartir chez nous, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'accepter à cause de… à cause de Caspian… j'en ai voulu à Aslan et même à le terre entière de nous avoir séparé… je me sentais horriblement seule, même en vous sachant près de moi j'avais l'impression que vous ne pourriez pas comprendre alors je me suis mise à l'écart.

_Sentant que Susan s'en voulait, Lucy posa sa main sur le bras de sa sœur pour la réconforter._

**Lucy** : Même si tu ne nous à pas donné l'occasion de te comprendre, on ne t'en à jamais voulu.

_Mais Susan ne semblait plus l'entendre._

**Susan** : Et puis j'ai rencontré Maud et Rory, elles m'ont aidé aller mieux. Elles sont tellement pleines de vie que petit à petit j'en ai oubliée pourquoi j'aillais si mal, du moins en apparence. Et finalement les cauchemars se firent de plus en plus rares. C'est ainsi que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais enfin pardonné à Aslan. J'avais enfin accepté le fait que je ne reviendrais jamais à Narnia et que je ne reverrais plus jamais Caspian. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais m'arrêter de vivre alors j'ai décidé de le garder dans un coin de mon cœur pour ne pas l'oublier, ni ce que j'avais appris à ses côtés.

_Susan fit une pause, mais ne semblait plus se rendre compte de la présence de Lucy. Elle parlait, elle parlait et ça lui faisait du bien, peu importe qu'on l'écoute ou non, elle avait l'impression de se libérer d'un poids._

**Susan** : Quand on est revenu ici, je ne voulais pas y croire, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était un mauvais rêve et que j'allais me réveiller. J'ai réellement pris conscience qu'on était vraiment de retour quand j'ai croisé son regard. Même dans mes rêves les plus réalistes, il ne m'avait jamais regardé avec ses yeux là. Alors je me suis finalement demandé si Aslan faisait exprès de me torturer, bien sur cette pensée ne m'a traversé l'esprit que durant quelques secondes. Ensuite il y a eu ce face à face avec Caspian où j'ai compris que je devais m'effacer pour lui rendre les choses plus facile.

_Lucy sentit que Susan avait du mal à continuer, surement parce qu'on approchait de ce qui l'a tracassait vraiment, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire._

**Susan** : J'avais vraiment réussi à me faire une raison, j'avais vraiment accepté le fait que je ne pourrais pas avoir l'amour de cet homme ailleurs que dans mes rêves. De toute façon, dans mon esprit nous devions partir dans quelques jours alors… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas compris sa réaction lors du mariage. Il a refusé de se marier alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir entre nous. Je lui en ai voulu jusqu'à ce qu'Aslan arrive. Son annonce m'a fais l'effet d'une bombe et à ce moment là c'est à moi que j'en ai voulu. Je m'en suis voulu de me pas sauter de joie à l'idée de pourvoir rester avec lui, je m'en suis voulu d'être aussi perdu entre mon cœur et ma raison. Et maintenant je m'en veux de ne pas réussir à choisir.

_Lucy compris qu'elle avait fini et se décida à parler._

**Lucy** : Moi je crois que tu as peur.

_Susan la regarda d'un air surpris et interrogatif et l'encouragea à continuer._

**Lucy** : Peur du fait qu'une décision aussi importante te revienne. Tu sais que des personnes vont souffrir de ta décision, tout comme de la notre à Peter, Edmund et moi. Mais moi j'ai envie qu'en prenant cette décision, tu penses d'abord à toi, j'ai envie que pour une fois tu sois égoïste. Peu importe la réaction des gens, pense à toi et choisi en écoutant uniquement ton cœur car lui seul te permettre de prendre la meilleure décision pour toi.

_Susan était très émue par les paroles de sa jeune sœur et avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux._

**Lucy** : Et tu n'as qu'une seule question à te poser pour connaitre la réponse.

**Susan** : Laquelle ?

**Lucy** : Auprès de qui as-tu été la plus heureuse ?

**Susan** : Tu coirs vraiment que c'est aussi simple ?

**Lucy** : Oui, si tu accepte de ne penser qu'à toi.

_Lucy se leva et se tourna une dernière fois vers Susan avant de partir._

**Lucy** : Tu dois prendre une décision et la meilleure qui soit c'est celle que tu trouveras tout au fond de ton cœur. En trouvant auprès de qui tu as été la plus heureuse tu trouveras le monde auquel tu appartiens.

_Susan regarda Lucy partir et se tourna de nouveau de l'horizon avant de se lever à son tour et d'aller marcher le long de la plage tout en réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de Lucy. Elle avait beau être encore jeune, elle était très mature pour son âge et elle entretenait toujours une foi inébranlable envers Aslan et Narnia. C'est peut-être cette foi qui lui permettait de cerner aussi bien les gens. Susan continua de marcher, elle devait trouver le courage de se poser la question et d'en assumer la réponse._

_Lucy remonta et aperçut ses frères, ainsi que Caspian qui était redescendu entre temps, qui l'attendaient avec impatience. Ils l'avaient vu descendre rejoindre Susan et étaient impatient de savoir comment ça c'était passé. Lucy les rejoignit en leur adressant un sourire pour leur faire comprendre que Susan allait mieux._

**Lucy** : Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle fasse son choix et qu'elle l'assume malgré les conséquences que cela aura.

_Peter, Edmund et Caspian comprirent que Susan s'était enfin confiée mais que Lucy n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire d'avantage. Ils échangèrent un regard et l'attente repris._

* * *

Alors pour la suite qui se trouve être la fin, j'ai pour le moment un gros manque d'inspiration... J'ai pas envie que ça soit baclé et ni de vous décevoir alors je vais peut-être mettre un peu plus de temps pour l'écrire.


	12. Chapitre 11

Coucou, voilà la fin de ma fic.

Concernant cette fin, j'espère que vous serez pas trop déçu car perso je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de moi, surtout le moment où ils sont avec Aslan, mais j'ai eu beau le tourner dans tous les sens j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux...

Sinon je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont suivi et qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, parce que ça motive vraiment!!

Maintenant je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic mais soyez pas trop pressé quand même!!

Bonne lecture!

Bizouxxx

**Chapitre 11**

_Sur la plage, Susan était maintenant tournée face au vent les yeux fermés. Elle essayait de penser aux moments de sa vie où elle avait été le plus heureuse. Petit à petit, des images lui vinrent à l'esprit et défilèrent devant ses yeux, puis elle revit ce moment, ce moment le plus décisif de sa vie. Susan rouvrit enfin les yeux et un sourire éclaira son visage. Maintenant que tout était clair dans sa tête, elle se demandait vraiment comment elle avait pu douter à se point. Elle avait enfin pris sa décision et elle n'avait plus peur. L'occasion était trop belle, elle voulait être heureuse et le moment était venu. Elle se tourna vers le château un instant avant de remonter lentement pour annoncer sa décision._

_Dans la cour, du château, Peter et Edmund avait commencé une partie d'échec pour faire passer le temps et essayer de penser à autre chose, Caspian se contentait de les regarder mais on sentait que son esprit était ailleurs. Quant à Lucy, elle se demandait quelle serait leur vie à ses frères et elle si Susan décidait de rentrer en Angleterre. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés et étaient de plus en plus proche qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé un avenir où ils se retrouveraient séparés._

_Toujours dans ses pensées, elle vit Susan arriver au loin et se leva si brusquement qu'elle fit sursauter les 3 garçons. Ils se demandèrent la raison de l'agitation soudaine de Lucy quand ils suivirent son regard et découvrir à leur tour Susan qui revenait. Elle avançait lentement, semblant appréhender légèrement la confrontation, mais de façon déterminée. D'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de la où ils étaient, elle avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité dans son regard. Ils comprirent donc qu'elle avait fait son choix, restait à savoir lequel._

_Ils semblaient tous tellement soulagé de la voir que Susan esquissa un léger sourire._

**Susan** : Eh bah faite pas cette tête !! C'est pas comme si j'avais disparue !!

_Peter sourit à cette remarque ce qui eu pour effet de détendre un peu l'atmosphère._

**Peter** : Non, mais tu nous a fais peur.

_Susan baissa un instant les yeux._

**Susan** : Je sais et je m'en excuse. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir.

**Caspian** : Et à quoi ?

_Caspian semblait légèrement en colère mais également soulagé de la voir revenir aussi sereine. Mais d'un autre côté il voulait des explications concernant sa réaction et Susan ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça._

**Susan** : A plein de choses.

**Caspian** : Et ça te dérangerai d'être un peu plus précise ?

_Susan sentait la colère de Caspian, elle aurait tellement voulu tout lui expliquer mais c'était encore trop tôt._

**Susan** : Eh bien, je pensais à ma vie, mon avenir, ainsi qu'à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Lucy…

**Caspian** : Mais encore ?

**Susan** : Je préfèrerais ne pas à avoir à rentrer dans les détails pour le moment.

_Caspian sembla sur le point de répliquer mais Edmund lui coupa la parole et Susan lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante._

**Edmund** : Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter là cette conversation, Susan est revenue et à mes yeux c'est le principal.

**Lucy** : D'accord avec toi.

_Devant la solidarité fraternelle, Caspian capitula._

**Caspian** : D'accord, mais on fait quoi maintenant ?

**Peter** : On pourrait aller retrouver Aslan… Si tout le monde est d'accord bien sur.

_Peter avait ajouté la fin de sa phrase principalement à l'attention de Susan. Celle-ci le comprit._

**Susan** : Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

_Ils se mirent donc en quête d'Aslan et le trouvèrent au balcon de la salle du trône. Delà on pouvait apercevoir le territoire de Narnia à perte de vue. Aslan les entendit approcher et se retourna pour leur faire face. Il fut ravi de voir les Pevensie au complet._

_Aslan se contentait de les regarder d'un air plus ou moins interrogateur, car il savait très bien pourquoi ils étaient là, mais il voulait que ce soit eux qui prennent la parole._

_Après s'être concerté d'un regard, Peter fut désigné pour prendre la parole._

**Peter** : Voilà Aslan, nous sommes là car nous avons une réponse à vous donner.

_Aslan regarda Susan._

**Aslan **: Tous les 4 ?

_Susan lui confirma d'un regard._

**Peter** : Oui, tous les 4.

**Aslan** : Vous êtes sur de bien avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir ?

_Peter jeta un coup d'œil à ses frère et sœurs pour avoir leur approbation avant de répondre._

**Peter** : Oui Aslan, notre choix est fait.

**Aslan** : Bien, alors suivez-moi.

_Aslan se mit en marche et pris la direction de la cour du château pour se retrouver juste devant l'arbre par lequel les Pevensie étaient rentrés chez eux lors de leur dernière visite._

_Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy le suivirent sans se poser de questions. Contrairement à eux, Caspian le suivit avec réticence. Il ne voulait pas se faire à l'idée de voir Susan partir une deuxième fois. D'un côté, il voulait que tout se finisse très vite car il n'était pas sur d'avoir le courage de rester là et d'attendre gentiment que cela se passe, mais de l'autre, il n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir. _

**Aslan** : Comme vous le savez ce que vous aller décider sera définitif. Ceux d'entre vous qui vont décider de repartir en Angleterre devront le faire sans délai. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui vont décider de rester, je tiens à préciser que votre statut de Rois et Reines de l'ancien temps ne vous autorisera en rien à participer au gouvernement de ce pays excepté à la demande de votre Roi Caspian.

_Les Pevensie acquiescèrent pour montrer à Aslan qu'ils avaient bien compris les « règles du jeu »._

**Aslan** : Bien, alors je commencerai par toi Peter. Qu'as-tu décidé ?

_Être le premier à choisir n'enchantait guère Peter mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était l'aîné._

**Peter** : J'ai choisi de rester à Narnia.

**Aslan** : Bien.

_Aslan tourna ensuite son regard vers Susan qui le supplia du regard de passer son tour. Aslan se tourna donc vers Edmund. Et Susan baissa la tête._

**Aslan** : Edmund ?

**Edmund** : Oui, je… je reste aussi.

**Aslan** : Lucy ?

**Lucy **: Moi aussi.

**Aslan** : Susan ?

_Susan sentait maintenant peser sur elle 5 regards dont celui de Caspian qui était à la fois insistant, craintif et plein d'espoir. Susan leva finalement la tête, et tous purent voir à son expression qu'elle était sereine et confiante. Tandis qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration pour répondre, tous retenait leur souffle._

**Susan** : Je reste.

--

_Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il était encore très tôt et que le château semblait encore endormi, Susan se trouvait à nouveau sur la plage quand elle fut rejointe par Caspian qui l'enlaça par derrière et qui enfouît sa tête dans son coup. Ils gardèrent le silence savourant le fait d'être enfin seul tout les deux. En effet le Roi avait des obligations qui, à son gout, ne lui permettaient pas de passer assez de temps avec Susan. Leurs escapades matinales étaient donc devenues un rituel pour leur permettre de bien commencer la journée._

_Après un doux baiser dans le coup de Susan, Caspian redressa la tête pour la poser sur l'épaule de cette dernière._

**Caspian** : J'ai du mal à croire que ce jour soit enfin arrivé.

_Susan sourit en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui._

**Susan** : Pourquoi ? Tu n'y croyais pas ?

**Caspian** : Je n'osais pas y croire, j'avais trop peur que tu me files à nouveau entre les doigts.

_Susan se dégagea doucement de la douce étreinte de Caspian pour lui faire face._

**Susan** : Je ne partirais nulle part sans toi.

_Caspian baissa les yeux._

**Caspian** : Tu l'as pourtant envisagée…

_Susan chercha à capter ce regard qu'elle aimait tant avant de répondre._

**Susan** : Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je t'avais choisi il y a bien longtemps, seulement je pense que j'avais vraiment besoin de passer par ce moment de doutes pour mieux apprécier le fait de rester ici, près de toi.

**Caspian** : J'aimerai tant que tu me dises ce qui c'est passé dans ta tête ce jour là…

**Susan** : Je te le dirais, un jour… quand je serais prête à en parler et que tu seras prêt à l'entendre. Pour l'instant je pense qu'il faut profiter du moment présent, particulièrement aujourd'hui.

_Sur ces mots, Susan se blottit dans les bras de cet homme, cet homme pour qui elle avait tout quitté sans regret. Caspian resserra son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Lucy crier._

**Lucy** : Je les ai trouvés. Susan vient dépêche toi, c'est pas le moment de trainer. Tu auras tout le temps de profiter de ton Roi plus tard.

_A ces mots Susan et Caspian sourirent._

**Susan** : Je dois y aller, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

**Caspian** : Compte sur moi.

_Ils échangèrent un long baiser auquel Susan mit fin à contre cœur avant de se décider à remonter rejoindre sa petite sœur qui l'attendait impatiemment. Caspian la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue après s'être gentiment faite gronder par Lucy, ce qui le fit doucement sourire._

_Se retrouvant seul, Caspian repensa aux derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés. Il s'était passé tellement de choses qu'il avait bien du mal à se rendre compte de la sérénité de cet instant. Il y a une semaine, il se devait, pour Narnia, d'épouser une femme qu'il n'aimait même pas et aujourd'hui il s'apprêtait à vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie et ce grâce à Aslan. Il se dit que le grand lion avait eu une bien brillante idée de faire revenir les anciens Rois et Reines. Il avait compris qu'il n'aurait jamais pu oublier Susan malgré son absence et bien qu'il n'ait jamais douté de l'amour de Susan à son égard, il devait avouer que son hésitation lui avait vraiment fait peur et l'avait blessé plus que raison. Il aurait vraiment mal supporté de la voir repartir et ce définitivement cette fois._

_Mais Caspian chassa bien vite ses idées noires. Elle était restée et elle s'apprêtait, aujourd'hui, à lui offrir une belle preuve d'amour en s'unissant à lui pour la vie ainsi qu'en acceptant de redevenir une Reine de Narnia, sa Reine. Caspian savait qu'il ne pouvait rêver d'un plus bel avenir et un sourire sur les lèvres, il remonta se préparer pour ce grand jour qui, il en était certain, resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire…_

**Fin**


End file.
